


autofocus

by preludeoflight



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen, Scary, haha what th fuck, jackaboy did a great job now time to write dumb fanfics about it, just a lil spooky, tbh i don't usually do this but the october event was just so good i couldn't help it....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preludeoflight/pseuds/preludeoflight
Summary: It's October, ghouls and ghosts are in full swing, and Jack's ready to settle in for another Halloween.But everyone has a skeleton in their closet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I never pegged myself as someone to write this kind of stuff, as I never write about real people's personas (let alone the dark n' edgy ones) but man... the whole October event was just so exciting, even as a newcomer to the community. 
> 
> More to come, most likely.

With the computer's low hum in the background, Jack found himself still staring at the black lens of his camera, and gradually lowered his arms after his outro was over. He blinked slowly twice, then removed his headphones and set them on the desk.

"... No. I'm just seein' things." he breathed quietly, just as slow as he had blinked. Running a quick hand through his hair he got up and set about to the other computer across his room. Another sigh escaped him, and then a chuckle. He was worked up over nothing. It was the season, maybe, and 'Spooktober' was only a trend on Twitter. Jack set about to extract the recording, compile the audio files, and after he finished he sent them off to Robin. However, as the computer buzzed away, an email from Robin popped up as a notification.

'Yesterdays Video - FNAF #1' it was titled. Opening it, Jack glanced over the first couple of lines, panic was settling in. Would it be delayed? Or worse, had something crashed while editing and the file was lost? _"I noticed something odd, at around 12:02. Take a look for yourself, it's something you've gotta see."_   was the line that caught his attention. Jack loaded up the preview and skipped through, wincing a little as he hears his own loud but squeaky voice back through the speakers.

12:01 came, then 12:02, and he paused. Everything looked the same, the game was fine and running smoothly, but the facecam footage caught his attention. Lines of static had crossed over his head, distorting the image and framing his face in shadow. "What the...?" Jack breathed and looked over his shoulder at his camera, with eyes narrowed at the blinking light. It had worked just fine all week, no bugs or glitches... He looked back at the footage, had he played in the time he turned away? The timestamp was the same, but the facecam had changed. Now the shadow had moved across his face and lurched from his right shoulder. Jack peered closer, and suddenly fear dug its long claws into his gut.

There was a face that loomed out of his shoulder and it took up the empty air, one he recognized instantly.

He saw it in the mirror every morning when he woke up.

It was him, and yet... and yet it _wasn't,_ it was so alien he felt his blood run cold. There was a darkness to his irises, he couldn't see their usual blue properly, and-- and this scared Jack _most_ of all-- this face wore a large smile from ear to ear, that showed off numerous pointed teeth. The glitch in the little square covered a section of his forehead and all of his neck, it discolored the flesh and turned it a cold gray, but Jack's eyes were only on the smile. He brought one hand up to his left cheek, rubbed the tips of his fingers across his lips until they reached his right one.

Could someone _really_ smile that wide?

Did it hurt?

He decided not to let such an idea linger.

 

Jack had almost forgotten about the inital email entirely, he tore his eyes away from the image and went back to the email, his fingers flew as he worked out a reply. _'Hi Robin! I checked it out and yeah, definitely weird stuff. Do you think it was just a corruption of the video file? I'd be happy to just record it again, unless there's any way the glitched footage could be cut.'_   Jack paused and collected his thoughts, he scanned over the email so far.

A weight grew on his chest, he felt bad for putting pressure on Robin, knowing that the editing was incredibly taxing work for he had done it himself for a few years. He could recall the long hours spent in the early morning, racing to make that 9 to 10am deadline. He stared at the text, brows furrowed. The Irishman heaved a sigh and sent the email anyway, afterwards he cast a glance back at his camera with its red light still on. He pushed his chair back and walked over to it slowly, one hand raised to wave at the lens before peering into it. The camera autofocused as always, Jack took a glance at the monitor that was recording to make sure.

He sighed again and reached over to hit the record button again to stop it, only he caught the sudden change in focus on the screen out of the corner of his eye. It was focused on something just behind him, but the realtime capture on the monitor showed nothing but the empty room, save for himself. The fear crept up Jack's back and to his neck, and he shut off the camera before the autofocus could switch back to him.

"It's nothing. _Nothing_ is there." he told himself and squared his shoulders. Yet even after he spoke it aloud, he had trouble in believing it himself.


End file.
